A weekend with the girls
by Shinobi of the Onyx Sands
Summary: This take place a few months after my previous Kono/Setsu fanfic. This time around we get to see how the girls spend a weekend alone with each other. Funny moments as well as romantic ones. *Authors note* This does have some Yuri references and Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: What happens in the baths

Spring had come to Mahora. The cherry blossoms filled the air as Setsuna walked to class. She was holding hands with Konoka as they walked up to the Main building. The two had been officially dating for a few months now. It seemed like everyone knew about it now since Haruna had gone and spilled the beans. Ever since they hold told Asuna and Negi they had been going around to the rest of Ala Alba and telling them one by one. Haruna had been the last one told. The rest of the class found out from her. Now that they didn't have to keep it as much of a secret Setsuna had felt this sense of relief. The fact that they were in love with each other no longer needed to be hidden.

"Hey, Se-chan," Konoka spoke as the continued walking toward the school, "I want you to come spend the night again." The two of them had been going back and forth between each other's dorms to spend the night with each other and so they'd have the chance to do some other things as well. This time they were in luck though. Asuna and Negi were going to be out of town that weekend and Setsuna and Konoka would have the dorm all to themselves. They both knew what that meant. Setsuna smiled at her knowing full well what the two of them would be up to later that day.

Classes went by unusually quiet. Takahata-sensei had filled in for Negi while he and Asuna were away in Kyoto. The class wasn't as much fun without Negi-sensei but they passed the time easily enough. As they walked out of class Evangeline stopped them. "I'm surpised at you Setsuna Sakurazaki. For you to have picked Konoka Konoe of all people to be your lover, I must say though that the two of you do make a wonderful pair. Due to Negi's absence the nightly meeting of Ala Alba will not be held until he returns. He hopes that Nagi left something at his residence in Kyoto that may lead to information about what happened when he went missing. Now if you two lovebirds will excuse me I am going out drinking with Chachamaru." Evangeline turned and left the room. It came as a bit of a surprise. The meeting being canceled was unheard of even if Negi-sensei wasn't there. Evangeline usually held it without him if he did not appear on time. Now with all the extra time on their hands they both walked back to the dorms.

Upon entering the dorm Konoka got undressed and stood there in her panties and bra. 'Come on Se-chan we're going to head for the bath hall. Get undressed while I get us some towels." Setsuna removed her school uniform and underwear and walked over to where Konoka was getting the towels. Konoka handed Setsuna one of the towels and finished undressing. "Wow Se-chan you look really sexy in just a towel." Konoka said as they both walked to the bath hall. They both slid into the warm water of the baths. As they sat and just relaxed for a bit Konoka put her head on Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna ran her hand along Konoka's head and stroked her hair.

After the two had washed they came back to the dorm. It had been a long day and they had the whole weekend in front of them to do things. They both got only slightly dressed, both of them putting on nighties that were almost see-through. As they crawled into the same bed Setsuna snuggled up to Konoka and kissed her. The kiss was passion filled and both girls seemed to be getting the maximum amount of pleasure out of it.

As the night wore on they both fell asleep. If anyone had walked in at that moment they would have been seen sleeping in each other's arms. It couldn't have been any more perfect. It was though they were meant to be together. And so they slept in each other's arms until the next day.

(I'm going to make this one a three chapter story and see how it does. Your input would be most appreciated. Keep Reading. The next chapter will be up very soon. I promise.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	2. Chapter 2: A day in Harajuku

The next morning Setsuna and Konoka awoke more or less looking like they did asleep. The two were still holding on to each other as Setsuna stirred. She tried her best not to wake Konoka as she got up. Setsuna slowly slid out from behind Konoka. Setsuna watched Konoka as she still slept in peace. She smiled as Konoka stretched a bit and then fell back asleep. Setsuna decided to cook up something for them to eat. As she went into the kitchen she threw on one of Konoka's outfits. It fit well and looked good on her. It was at this point that Konoka woke up and spoke to her. "Good morning Se-chan. You look good in that outfit." Konoka got out of bed and walked over to Setsuna and gave her a kiss. She smiled at Setsuna and went to get dressed.

"So Se-chan what are we going to do today?" Konoka asked in a slight giggle. "Are we going to go out or stay here all day trying various things out?" The last part of that she said with a sly smile. Setsuna smiled at the last comment and then replied. "A little of both, I was thinking we might go to Harajuku and do something together after which we can come back here and spend the rest of the day pleasuring each other." The look in Setsuna's eyes was one of slight mischief and happiness. She had meant what she said.

The two of them finished breakfast and got ready to go to Harajuku. It was a bright, warm day out as they walked across campus to catch a train into Tokyo. When they got into Harajuku the first thing they did was to decide where to go. "Hey Se-chan," Konoka said, "Let's go to a lingerie shop and get something sexy." Setsuna almost fell over when Konoka said that. Setsuna wasn't one for purposefully wearing lingerie, every time she had it was because of someone making her wear it. "O-of course Kono-chan." Setsuna said with a slight stutter. It would be embarrassing to be caught by one of her classmates in one of those shops but Setsuna wanted Konoka to have the best day of her life today. AS they walked around looking for the right shop Setsuna noticed how happy Konoka looked. '_Konoka seems to be so happy. I wish she could be like this all the time.'_ Setsuna thought to herself. She realized then that being around Konoka made her happy as well. She wished there was a way to make it always like this. Setsuna knew there was but it wasn't really accepted in polite society. The only real answer to this was to marry Konoka but in order to do this Setsuna would have to have the permission of the Headmaster or Eishun. She sighed and then thought to herself, _'I should ask her first and see what she thinks of the idea and then tell Elder Eishun my intentions.' _ Setsuna had decided one thing; she would propose to Konoka by the end of the weekend. She wasn't going to wait and possibly miss the only chance she would have to do it.

They finally found a store as Setsuna came out of her own thoughts. "Here it is Se-chan." Konoka said with a tone of excitement. Setsuna looked at the building and noticed the name of the shop. It read, "Lingerie Heaven." Underneath that was, "We have everything you could possibly want or dream about." Setsuna smiled and then was pulled into the shop by Konoka. Setsuna stood near the entrance to the store and watched as Konoka went looking around. "Hey, Se-chan come here and see what you think of this." Konoka said with a smile. Setsuna walked over to her and saw her holding up a very revealing little outfit that was black and had lace for trim."Y-you'd look good in that Kono-chan" Setsuna had to force out. The mere thought of Konoka wearing that turned her on, making it hard to focus on what she wanted to say. "Ok Se-chan I'll get it and I'll wear it for you later tonight." Konoka said and with that smiled and walked up to the counter and bought the item. They continued to shop around Harajuku for the rest of the afternoon. Setsuna was noticing more and more how she enjoyed being with Konoka. She was going to ask her the question that was burning in her mind since earlier that day. Setsuna was going to gather her nerve and ask Konoka to marry her.

They stopped to get something to eat and as they sat down Setsuna began to speak. "Konoka-chan, I've got something I want to tell you. For a while now I've been in love with you and you already know that but now I want it to be more than just us being a dating couple." As she spoke, Setsuna found it easier to speak with each word coming out. She continued from the bottom of her heart. "Konoka, would you…marry me?" That last sentence was spoken with absolute seriousness. Setsuna meant it and Konoka could see that. Konoka sat for a moment taking in the question. Then she replied in a soft tone. "Of course I will Se-chan. Nothing could make me happier."

(Sorry for leaving it as a bit of a cliffhanger but if it weren't for that kind of thing stories wouldn't be as interesting. Thanks to all who wrote reviews for this. The next chapter will be up hopefully a little faster than this one.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	3. Chapter 3: Setsuna gets her wish

Setsuna was surprised at the response. She half expected to hear Konoka say she would think about it, but to get an answer that fast meant something. Konoka felt the same way about it. A flash of happiness and excitement ran through Setsuna. It was the best thing she had heard all year since she first asked Konoka out. Setsuna realized just then that had she not acted upon the feelings that started back during the school trip to Kyoto and Nara she would have never been truly happy like she was now.

Setsuna's next thoughts were about how to explain this to Konoka's family. Fortunately for her Konoka solved all that when she spoke again. "Hey Se-chan, let's go tell Gramps, I bet he'd be delighted!" Setsuna's thought immediately went blank. Konoka's grandfather was Mahora Academy's headmaster and on top of that was the Elder of the Kantou Magic Association. This knowledge caused Setsuna some mild panic but when she got her thoughts going again long enough to speak, she found herself being dragged by Konoka toward the Headmaster's office.

"Ojou-sama, wait I…but…uhh…Headmaster is..." Setsuna brokenly spoke her nervousness now getting the better of her. Falling back to her original way of using an honorific toward Konoka was only part of it. Setsuna could barely form a coherent sentence. Her mind was racing. _'Surely the headmaster will disapprove and then I'll be sent away and never see Kono-chan again. I might even get sent to the magical world as part of the banishment. Why did she have to pick the Headmaster? Calling her father Eishun-sama would have been easier than going to meet Headmaster. Oh…what to do...' _ Konoka looked at Setsuna and smiled. All of Setsuna's worries just seemed to go away in that moment. She was with the one she loved and that's what mattered most.

Upon entering the Headmaster's room Konoka spoke up almost immediately. 'Grandpa, Se-chan and I have something to tell you. Go ahead Se-chan." Setsuna was almost rendered speechless and then found her courage to speak. "Headmaster, I don't know how you will take this news but it is important that you hear it. I have formally proposed to Konoka and she accepted. With your blessing I would like to have her as my bride." Setsuna bowed her head slightly to show respect to the Headmaster. He looked at her with his piercing eyes. His stroked his long beard thoughtfully before speaking. 'If this is what both your heats truly desire then I shall not stop you from doing as you wish. Konoka, Setsuna. You have my blessing. I would advise the both of you to let Eishun know about this as soon as possible." Setsuna bowed and thanked the Headmaster and took Konoka's hand and walked out of his office.

"Well Kono-chan, we have the Headmaster's good graces now all we need to do is go talk to your father." Setsuna spoke as they walked through the halls of the school. Suddenly it seemed as though everyone in 3-A had surrounded them barraging them with questions. "Did you propose to her Setsuna-san?" asked Yuna, "Did you give her a ring?"asked Makie. A deluge of such question all came to the girl's attention all at once. Everyone in 3-A had somehow found out about the proposal. Setsuna had no idea who could have found out about it and then realized something. She had seen Haruna out of the corner of her eye earlier that day. They had been followed all day and Setsuna hadn't even noticed.

After they had extricated themselves from the masses of unanswerable questions they quickly made their way to the dorms. They entered into the dorm to find Negi and Asuna standing there. Setsuna stopped as soon as she entered the room. Asuna spoke first. "What's this I hear about you proposing to Konoka-san, Setsuna-san? This has the smell of a typical Haruna rumor. Is it true?" Setsuna smiled at Asuna and told her the truth. "Yes it is Asuna-san. I proposed to her today in fact and she accepted. We also got the Headmaster's blessing on it."

Setsuna couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy that words could not being to describe it. Negi was the next to speak. His opinion had a lot of weight considering he was their teacher and at the same time he had probationary contracts with both of them. 'I think that's great for the both of you. You found happiness in each other and you want it to remain that way. Good for you." His approval would finally seal up any of the looser ends.

Plans were made late into the night as to what they would do for a ceremony and it was finally decided that it would be a small one. It was to be held at Evangeline's resort and the only people they wanted to attend it were the members of Ala Alba and the Headmaster to preside over it all. All they needed now was a date but that could wait for a little while. Setsuna and Konoka had some planning to do of their own. "If you would excuse the both of us we'll be leaving now." said Setsuna.

Setsuna took Konoka back to the dorm that she lived in. Negi's dorm had been great while he was gone but now that he and Asuna were back Setsuna's dorm became the default winner as for where to spend a night together without interruption. Setsuna walked in and waited for Konoka to do the same and then shut the door behind them. She walked up to Konoka and grabbed her around the waist and then whispered in her ear. "I hope you're in the mood for a little late night fun tonight"

When she said this she slid off Konoka's skirt and panties in one slow motion and turned her around to face her. Konoka smiled and then kissed Setsuna and returned the favor of removing Setsuna's skirt and panties. The two of them continued making out and undressing each other. Finally the two of them stood in front of each other without anything on. Setsuna gently pushed Konoka down onto the bed and got up on top of her. They continued making out and it was Konoka that got thing rolling a little faster. She started to play around with her hands all over Setsuna. Setsuna gently moaned and then started to do the same.

The night was young and the mood was getting more and more intimate as they continued on. Now on both of their minds though was the fact that they were to be married soon and both of their lives would change forever.

(ok there's a little bit of good old fan service. If anybody wants this to go out further than this let me know. It would be as a new story since this one officially ends with this chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks for the comments. Until next time readers.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


End file.
